


hot dam

by Winchesterlover1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, F/M, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlover1967/pseuds/Winchesterlover1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your a cheer leader and dean takes a fancy to you as a substitute teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot dam

' tick tock tick tock' you watched the clock waiting for the bell to ring you were in third period and you had P.E next you turned to your friend who was on the cheer squad with you, "hey you going to next period?" you said in a whisper not wanting the teacher to here you "hell yeah! have you seen the substitute teacher?" you shook your head ''well all you need to know is that his smoking!!!" 'GIRLS!" you and you friend both shot you face up and stopped talking "RING RING RING" the bell rang and every one in the class got up "saved by the bell" you whispered to your self, you stood up pulling your mini skirt even higher but making sure that you bum doesn't show and you pulled down the bottom of your cropped cheer shirt to show you cleavage i mean you had it why not flaunt it! and you were 18! you picked up your bag and placed your book in it and walked out the class room.  
((deans POV))

*dean and sam were in the school* ''this is so stupid sam!" "dean shut up we need to do this to get information for the hunt! its one day im sure you can mange" dean sighed and walked to the gym and sam went to the clean and talk to students

((time skip to 4th period))

"Hey Y/N wait up!" you turned around to see your friend Katie chasing after you "hey Katie hows thi-" "oh my god have you seen the new sports teacher?!" she didn't give you any chance to reply "his so hot its ridiculous!!!!" she ran of and left you to comprehend what just happen you walked up to the gym and as you were opening the door you thought to your self "whats the big deal any wa-" as you opened the door to the gym there he was wearing a white shirt with red short "holy shit" you didn't realize that you were staring and you quickly snapped out of it you quickly walked to the center of the gym where the rest of the class was waiting "good morning every body my name it Brian Johnson-" you giggled when he said his 'name' the whole class looked at you including the teacher "something funny girl?" he walked over to you standing in front of you, "well yes, i didn't know that AC/DC was on tour" you smiled and flashed him a wink he smiled back "well your right my real name is dean Winchester! and ill be your substitute teacher for today!" he walked away from you and began to read out he roll ,"-Katie?" "here "Sam?" "yup "Y/N?" "right here sweet heart you flashed him a wink and the class began.

((end of class and the school day. you were waiting out he front of the school for your ride))

*you leaned agents the gate and had your bag at you feet*

"hey Y/L/N" you turned your head and saw 'Mr Winchester' "Winchester, please call me Y/N" 'in that case you can call me dean" he winked and it looked like he was going to say something else when a car pulled up with a man with long hair in it "dean get in were ready to go!" dean sighed and walked to the car "see you later sweet heart he gave you one last wink and got in the ca and drove of, your friend was right he really was a catch.


End file.
